A Certain Shaman King
by rubypearl31
Summary: Yoh and the gang are about to have their first Reunion after the Shaman fights, but things don't turn out as planned. People are missing and for some reason Magicians and Psychic's are involved (something the Shaman had no clue of). What does Touma Kamijou have to do with any of the issue's, specifically, the Shaman King? Pairings: OCxLyserg, AnnaxYoh, and MisakaxTouma


Shaman King and A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun Crossover

**A Certain Shaman King**

Disclaimer: I don't own either stories but I do own the crossover plot and OCs.

Prologue:

It has been two months since the end of the shaman tournament, where Hao became Shaman King. Yoh and the gang have not seen each other since the celebration at the end of the tournament but they agreed to meet three months afterwards at Funbari Onsen. In the three months everyone plans to return home to deal with their own presonal situations; seeing as, they have all been gone for over two months during the fight.

It is one month until the agreed reunion and everyone is excited that soon they would see each other again. But, certain situations cause he gang to regroup sooner. What could the issue be?

**OC Previews:**

**Yun Tao** is the cousin of Ren Tao. She had left the family when she was eight due to opposing views on the proper way to treat spirits. Much to Ren's surprise, Yun reappeared in the tournament as a friend of Yoh. Her spirit is a female Chinese warrior, Lian, a master of the flying Guillotine.

She had transferred to Manta's class right before Yoh had; and became good friends with the both of them. Yun even got along with Anna when she arrived, even with them knowing she would take part in the Shaman fight.

Yun travelled with Yoh and the others during the search for Dobe village but joined her own three man team, The Espers, in the second round. Her team had also been friends with the main cast but only she spent constant time with Yoh, Ren, and the others, mainly because she started her journey with them.

**Leo **was one of Yun's teammates on the Espers. He had short black hair and tan skin, but constantly wore a mask. To most he is shrouded in mystery and no one is sure if Leo is his real name.

He has five spirits, each with their own medium: Misaka and her gun, Cain and his magnet, Hibiki and her guitar, Isamu and his gun, and Shin and his lighter.

It would seem that he and Yun share some history that they only referred to in riddles.

**Bennet Cunning**, or "Bennie", is the third member of the Espers. He was searching for a team and came across Leo who was also looking for one. Much to his surprise, Leo had a spirit that was identical to his own.

As it turned out they had spirits that were sisters, most likely twins. The two Misaka sisters had been happy to see each other so Leo and Bennet decided to form the "Espers, named by the Misakas.

While looking for a third member, they ran into Yun who seemed to be shocked to see them, or more likely, Leo. She had also been looking for a team and because Bennie was already desperate for a third member, he agreed. Oddly enough, Yun was not shocked about, or questioned, the team's name; even though Bennie himself still doesn't get the name.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, here is another crossover idea with the To Aru Series. I know that I just started _A Certain Crusade_ but I thought up this idea long before that one. I am still working on the third chapter of ACC but I needed to start this story.

Yoh – So you're not just working on our story.

Rubypearl – Ah! When did you get there?

Yoh – Just now.

Rosette – What about our story!?

Rubypearl – Oh, you're here too.

Rosette – Damn right I am and you better not be forgetting our story.

Rubypearl – Of course not. I just wanted to start this one.

Yoh – So your two timing the two-timing us.

Rubypearl and Rosette – What!?

Rubypearl – Don't say it like that. Now it sounds like I'm cheating on my other story and… wait. Now that just sounds even weirder. Anyways, I hope if your reading this, you read chapter 1 that I hope comes out soon.

Yoh – I hope so too.

Rosette – You better work on the other chapter too!


End file.
